End of Demons
by othlvr16
Summary: A new prophecy is starting & it involves Buffy, Faith & someone that has remained a secret for 15 yrs. Buffy/Tara/Dawn are all sisters. Tara is the oldest then Buffy, then Dawn. Faith never went evil and met Buffy before Sunnydale.
1. A New Prophecy

**A/N-Here is a new story...I hope you enjoy it. READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

My life isn't simple. When people look at me when I walk down the street they must think that because I am blonde and look so at peace that I must be free of any troubles. Well, they are wrong.

Sometimes I feel like my whole life has been a lie, but when I look at my wife it all makes me forget or at least it doesn't make me feel so bad.

I should start at the beginning otherwise it will all be too confusing.

My name is Buffy Summers or was now it's just Buffy Lehane which I will explain later. I am 30 years old and I am a Slayer. I say a Slayer because now there are thousands all over the world. I'm jumping the gun again, but all will be explained in due time.

I have an older sister, Tara and a younger sister Dawn. Tara is 3 years older than I am and Dawn is 5 years younger than I am. Tara would be 33 and that would make Dawn 25. Our mom died when we were little and our dad left when I was 14. Tara has been the mother figure in my sister and mine's life and I will always be thankful for that. She is still the person I go too when I need to talk to her.

We used to live in LA. I went to Hemery High School where I was a cheerleader who dated the high school's biggest jock. Talk about clichés, but this one was different. Did I mention that the jock was a woman? I probably didn't, not until now. Her name is Faith Lehane. And yes, I married her, but that happened a long time after I met her. I could remember it like it was yesterday when I strolled into the school and I instantly locked eyes with her. She was with her buddies and she gave me a smirk and when I walked past she slipped me a note. I can just remember it now. I think it all started out when I talked to my sister on my way into the school.

*****************

Buffy and Tara Summers strolled into the halls of Hemery High with smiles on their faces.

"So, do you think Dawn is going to be fine at school this time?" Tara asks with concern.

Buffy looks at Tara and sighs.

"Tara, you know I love you, but you have to stop worrying about her."

"Buffy, she's 10 years old."

"And she's a lot smarter then we give her credit for."

Tara and Buffy stop at Tara's locker and Buffy looks down the hallway and locks eye's with a certain brunette. She was wearing a Basket Ball jersey with her number on it, number 12 and a pair of jeans. The brunette in question looks at her and smirks. She pulls something out of her back pocket and starts writing.

"Buffy, are you listening to me?"

Buffy looks at Tara and smiles.

"Yep."

Tara raises her eyebrow and looks down the hall.

"I don't think you are. I think that you were too busy staring at your crush, Faith Lehane."

"Was not," Buffy mumbles before they start walking away.

Buffy walks past Faith, but feels her put something in her hand. As she walks away Buffy opens the note and smiles.

_Buffy,_

_I know who you are and you so have the hots for me and let me tell you it's mutual. Call me sometime_

_555-0126_

_Faith : ) _

**************

So, that was the first contact that I made with my future wife.

I should probably explain the reason why I have been reflecting on all or at least some of my past memories. It's because at this moment I am sitting down next to my wife in an Official Slayers meeting. Giles, my watcher who I met in Sunnydale after I left LA is talking about our newest prophecy.

I glance over at my wife and she smiles softly at me before giving me a quick and simple kiss. I smile at her and lean my head on her shoulder.

Sitting around us are both of my sisters. Tara is sitting next to her girlfriend Willow, who became my best friend when I met her in Sunnydale. Dawn is leaning on the edge of the door and Xander my other best friend is standing next to her. Also, we have another Slayer, Kennedy. She's a pain in my ass, but she's a damn fine Slayer even if she is just 16 years old.

"G-man, do you care to explain this new prophecy?" Faith asks.

"From what my sources tell me is that one was to be born from two. That two will have the powers to face the undead and the child will grow and have the power to wipe out the forces of evil for good."

"Damn. Does anyone know where this kid is?" Dawn asks the group.

"Apparently, this child was born awhile ago and she soon will come into the power that she possesses."

"Giles, do you know who the two are?" Tara asks quietly.

Giles takes off his glasses and starts cleaning them. A habit he has started since he met this fine group of people. Giles clears his throat.

"The two are Slayers."

A round of gasps came through the room and Faith grasps her wife's hand.

Tara looks at Faith and Buffy who both have their eyes closed.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that Buffy and Faith," Willow glances at Faith and Buffy. "Oh wow."

"Indeed it does Willow. Apparently there is something that Buffy and Faith have neglected to tell us," Giles states as he sits down in his chair.

*****************

Remember when I mentioned that my life isn't simple. Well I have to say that because now I have to explain to all of my friends a secret that Faith, Tara and I have kept quiet for a long 15 years. We have to explain how Faith and I gave up our daughter, Parker Joyce Lehane.


	2. Locating Parker

"Can I just say that I am thoroughly confused?" Willow says while she looks around the room.

"Buffy, I don't remember you ever having a kid, let alone with Faith," Dawn says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Buffy looks at her wife and looks around the room.

"The only person that knew besides Faith and I was Tara, Dawnie you were too young, you just thought I was getting fat," Buffy says softly.

"How is that even possible?" Xander asks.

Faith looks up at Xander.

"We were both Slayers, we were dating. I mean we never thought that something like that could happen. Who's ever heard of two women conceiving a child together? We talked to Tara about it and even she didn't understand. We didn't understand I guess until now," Faith says softly.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner, but I mean we were 15, scared and we gave her up."

"I can't believe I have a niece out there somewhere and you didn't tell me Buffy!"

"Squirt, it wasn't something we wanted to tell a lot of people. That was part of the reason why B and you guys left LA and went to Sunnydale."

"Let's not get into details at this moment. It is imperative that we find her. Buffy, Faith, do you know anything about her?" Giles asks urgently.

"Only her name," Buffy states.

"Which is?" Willow asks, the suspense getting to her.

"Parker Joyce Lehane. We don't know if the last name stayed though," Faith says as she looks around the room.

"I can't listen to this," Dawn says before running out of the room.

"Dawn!" Buffy yells.

"I'll talk to her Buffy," Tara says as she stands up from her spot on the couch.

Buffy nods her head.

"Can you all excuse us please? I would like to speak with Buffy and Faith alone," Giles says as he stands up from his chair.

Everyone in the room nods their head and walk out leaving Buffy, Faith and Giles alone.

"I guess it is safe to say that you two haven't seen Parker since she was born."

Both Buffy and Faith nod their head.

"Giles, what exactly does the Prophecy mean?" Buffy asks.

"Well it would seem that Parker would face the current ruler of all Demons in this world. The specific battle is not detailed, but the end result will mean that the Demons and the vampires will be no more."

"_If_ she wins," Faith says.

"That's correct."

"Well what happens if she doesn't go into battle or we can't find her, what then?"

"Then it would be the way it would be if she loses. She will die and there won't ever be a chance of getting rid of all the demonic activity in this world."

"Basically you are saying she fights or dies."

Giles nods his head.

"Basically."

Faith and Buffy both shake their heads.

"Giles, how come you didn't sound surprised when we told you our story," Buffy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"When I found out about the prophecy I asked Tara about your life before Sunnydale. She had mentioned that you went through some personal things in LA. Eventually, she told me what happened." Giles say Buffy getting red. "Buffy, don't get mad at your sister."

Buffy stands up and leans over his desk.

"Tell me why I can't Giles! It was my business Faith's too, not Tara's."

"Because she helped me locate a miss Parker Joyce Lehane."

******************

"You know for a 15 year old you have a lot of anger," a woman said.

The woman was fairly young about 30 years old. She had long brown hair.

The 15 year old, who had brown hair with blonde highlights in it, stopped punching the punching bag and put her hands on her hips.

"When your parents give you up, you tend to have issues."

"Parker, do you still hold a grudge against those two?"

Parker sighs and un-wraps her hands.

"I don't know Cordy."

Cordelia hands Parker a bottle water. Parker takes a drink and sits down on the couch facing the punching bag.

Cordelia—with a sad smile—watches as Parker gets up from the couch and stretches.

Cordelia Chase has known Parker since she was 10. Everyone from Angel Investigations has known Parker for that long as well. Cordy had gotten a vision from the PTB about a gang of vampires were going to a group home to feed. By the time Angel Investigations got there all of the adults and children were killed except one, Parker. Parker was being taken over by two remaining vampires after the gang dusted the others. Angel and Cordy stood forward and killed both vampires. When it was over Parker crawled to Cordy and hung onto her for dear life. Parker has been with them ever since.

"Earth to Cordy," Parker says as she waves a hand in front of her face.

Cordelia snaps out of her thoughts and smiles sheepishly at Parker.

"Sorry."

"Where'd ya go?" Parker asks as she sits back down on the couch.

"Just remembering when I met you."

"Hmm," Parker nods her head. "I don't really remember."

Cordelia chuckles and Parker glares.

"I think you do, but you're embarrassed to talk about it."

"I was 10, leave it alone," Parker pouts.

"Quit pouting. Come on let's go get something to eat," Cordelia says as she slings over Parker's shoulder before leaving the home gym.

*******************

Buffy and Faith had shocked looks on their faces. Faith stood up and stood next to her wife and grabbed her hand.

"Well G-man where the hell is she?" Faith asks.

Giles clears his throat.

"In LA."

Buffy and Faith waited for more, but never got anything from Giles.

"Where in LA?" Buffy asks irritated.

"Angel Investigations," Giles states slowly.

Buffy and Faith freeze up and their eye open wide. Their daughter was with Angel and company.


	3. Parker

Parker Lehane is many things. She's 15 years old. She has brown hair with blonde highlights. She's not too tall and not to skinny. She's muscular and athletic. She's a friend, a lover and a daughter.

Parker's life hasn't been too pleasant. From the time that she was a baby to the age of 10 she was neglected. Her innocence was taken away at the age of 8 by a man who she refuses to remember.

She first learned about Buffy and Faith when she was 13. At the time Angel and Cordelia thought that she was old enough to handle it and she was for the most part. When Angel and his group discovered Parker's name they had just assumed that she was Faith's daughter. Their assumption was based on Parker's last name. It only took a vision from the PTB-a vision of the past-for them to know that Parker wasn't only Faith's, but Buffy's as well.

The years that Parker has spent with Angel Investigations were an experience like no other. Parker knew the dangers in the world since she was 10. She knows that Angel is a vampire with a soul and that Cordelia is half-demon. She knows about Slayers. She got that information from Wesley, but Cordelia was the one who told her about her parents.

Outside of Angel Investigations, she's just a normal teenager as normal as you can get with her past and present. She does okay in school and she loves basketball. Her best friend/girlfriend is Jessica Donovan the one person who knows all about Parker outside of the people whom she considers family.

* * *

Parker is lying down on the couch watching TV while Angel and Cordelia are talking.

"She's getting stronger Angel."

"I know."

"Do we know why?"

Angel shakes his head as he looks over at Parker. Cordelia watches Angel's eye move towards Parker's and she sighs.

"Would Faith and Buffy know?"

"I don't know."

"Angel, whatever happened between you and Buffy?"

"Faith can take her out into the sun."

Parker stands up from the couch.

"You should really stop pinning over Buffy. You don't stand a chance. Besides she's married."

Angel and Cordelia's mouths drop open and quickly close.

"How do you know that?" Angel asks.

Parker shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. For some reason I do though."

Cordelia turns to Angel and whispers in his ear.

"We need to make a phone call."

* * *

Dawn and Tara sat on the porch of the small Slayer academy in Cleveland. Dawn was still angry about not being told about her long lost niece and Tara was trying to tell her about the situation.

"Dawnie, you were too young to understand. I mean you were only 10."

Dawn sighs and faces her oldest sister.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"When she was born."

"Why did Buffy give her up?"

"She was 15 Dawn and not only that she couldn't explain how she got pregnant in the first place. Now we do."

"How'd you know it was Buffy and Faith's?"

"Magic," Tara states simply.

Dawn nods her head.

"Where is she now?"

"She's in LA with Angel."

"What?!"

Tara nods her head.

"I know."

"What do you think Buffy and Faith are going to think?"

* * *

After talking with Giles, Buffy and Faith headed up to their room to lie down. The day's events were getting to them.

Faith's back was against the head rest and Buffy's head was on her lap.

"5 years. He's known for 5 years and he never called us," Buffy states angrily.

"At least we know she's in good hands B."

"Yeah, but what about before?" Buffy asks sadly.

"I don't know baby."

"Are we really going to LA?"

"We need to be. You heard what Angel said on the phone."

"What if Parker hates us?" Buffy asks as she raises her head off of Faith's lap and looks at her wife.

"Then we have to deal. She's 15 and she was given up at birth. There's bound to be issues with that."

"We're going to see our daughter Faith."

Faith takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I know."

* * *

Parker was at Jessica's house watching a movie. It was Friday night, their date night according to Jessica. They were lying down on Jessica's bed. As Parker watched the movie Jessica spent her time looking at the faint scars on Parker's left side of her neck. She traced the two fang marks with her finger. After she softly kissed them Parker looked at her.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Jessica asks.

"Vampires," Parker says softly.

"Are they dust?" Jessica asks suddenly feeling anger in her body.

Parker chuckles.

"Yeah, they're dust. It happened when I was 10."

"Was it the time when you met Angel and Cordelia?"

Parker nods her head.

"Parker, what's going on?" Jessica asks as she pauses the movie and turns to face hr girlfriend.

"I'm changing."

"Changing? What do you mean changing?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that I'm stronger and faster then I was before. And I feel this connection to something."

"What kind of connection?"

"That's the thing Jess. I have no idea. Earlier today I was talking with Cordy and Angel and I said something about my birth parents past that I wasn't told before."

Jessica looks at her girlfriend and sees emotions cross her face raging from anger to sadness.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jessica asks in a whisper.

"They're coming. My parents, they're coming to LA."

"Oh, baby," Jessica says as she sits closer to Parker. She instantly feels Parker stiffen. "Don't run Parks."

"Who says I was going to run?" Parker whispers.

"I know you Parker Lehane and I'm telling you right now you aren't running."

Jessica sighs when she feels Parker nod her head. Parker pulls away from Jessica and looks in her eyes.

"I'm scared Jess. I'm angry and I just want to run."

Jessica pulls Parker closer to her.

"You're not going anywhere. I love you too much to let you go anywhere."

"I love you too Jessica. Always remember that."


	4. Leaving for LA

**A/N-Thank you for all the reviews…here is another chapter for my readers…enjoy.**

* * *

Early Saturday morning, Buffy woke up to the small light shining through the open curtains in her bedroom. Buffy wanted to carefully sit up so she could easily get out of bed to shut them. The only problem was that her wife's arm was enclosed around her stomach and it seems as though she wasn't letting up anytime soon.

The soft snores coming from her wife let her know that she was still sleeping.

As Buffy lay there watching her wife, she thought about a lot of things, they were mostly about her relationship and how much both of them grew.

When they had first started dating Buffy knew that Faith Lehane was not a cuddle-r in anyway shape or form. Thinking about it now makes Buffy laugh because every time Faith has a chance that's all she wants to do.

Every relationship has its rough patches, even theirs. One of the hard parts of their relationship was admitting that they were in love, not just for Faith, but for Buffy as well. Their relationship had been the first relationship that either girl had experienced…that alone was scary.

After they gave up Parker their relationship reached a stand still. They went their separate ways and Buffy moved to Sunnydale where she met Angel, the vampire with a soul. They dated, but once Faith Lehane made an appearance Buffy knew her heart belonged to Faith, forever.

"It's not polite to stare," Faith mumbles.

Buffy smiles and kisses Faith who returns it lazily. Buffy turned over on her side and put her head on her hand while her elbow was resting on the pillow.

"How could I not stare? I mean I have a sexy brunette lying in my bed with dimples that could kill."

Buffy's fingers slowly start a path up Faith's bare arm causing her wife to get goose-bumps.

"God baby, do you know what you do to me?" Faith says as she feels her wife's lips on her shoulders and leading their way to her mouth.

Buffy crawls over her wife and straddles her. She leans down and her lips are really close to her ear.

"Why don't you show me Mrs. Lehane?" Buffy whispers seductively.

Faith smirks and flips them over.

"Oh, I plan to wife," Faith says before slowly kissing her way down Buffy's neck.

Buffy moans at the pleasure between her legs and she can't take it anymore. Buffy sits up and almost rips her shirt off causing Faith to chuckle as she too takes hers off.

"A little impatient baby," Faith says before kissing Buffy.

"A little," Buffy whispers.

Buffy lays back down and Faith starts trailing her fingers closer to the pants of her wife. Buffy bucks her hips and Faith smiles as her hands reach their destination and instantly grins when her fingers meet wetness.

"Going commando baby."

Buffy who can't think about a coherent thought at the moment only nods her head.

"I love it," Faith says before quickly thrusting two fingers into Buffy's hole and starts thrusting.

Soon Buffy is wriggling in pleasure.

"Oh my…."

******************

"…God! Where the hell is she?" Cordelia screams as she quickly paces the floor.

"Cordy settle down I am sure Parker is just fine," Angel states.

Cordelia stops and glares at Angel.

"She knows the rules and she stayed out ALL night what the hell is her problem?"

Fred looks at Cordelia as she continues to pace and Gunn leans next to her to whisper in her ear.

"She looks like such a mom right now."

Fred nods her head in agreement.

"Parker is in so much trouble when she arrives."

"Most likely," Gunn says as he looks around the room. "Where is Wesley?"

"Umm…he should be here shortly."

Angel walks closer to Cordelia and puts his hand on her shoulders.

"Cordelia just breath, Parker is a smart girl and she will be fine."

Cordelia sighs and looks at Angel.

"That girl better step through those doors in the next few minutes or she's in major trouble."

As if on cue Parker strolls through the doors and yawns. Instantly everyone stands up and Cordelia folds her arms across her chest. Parker looks at Cordelia and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Where the hell have you been Parker?!"

"Out."

Cordelia steps forward and shakes her head.

"You were out all night and when you do come home you say you are out."

"Pretty much," Parker says as she shrugs her shoulders without a care.

Cordelia points to the stares and glares at Parker.

"Get upstairs, take a shower and then come back down because I need to speak with you."

Parker puts her hands on her hips.

"You're not my mother."

Cordelia's anger turns to a little bit of sadness, but she quickly covers.

"I'm the closest thing you have to one so just do what I ask," Cordelia says before walking away and walking into Angel's office.

"Parker, you should listen to her. And that comment you made it hurt her," Angel says in a serious tone.

Parker sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't be the one you are apologizing too."

Parker nods her head and heads upstairs to do what she was told. The one thing she knew was that she wasn't looking forward to her conversation with the person she thought of as a mother regardless of what she said.

***************

Buffy and Faith stood outside of their house and looked at it for a few minutes. Dawn, Tara, Willow, Giles and Xander walked outside and instantly gave them a hug.

"How long do you think you guys will be there?" Tara asks.

"Not sure…I mean as long as the prophecy doesn't have time limit we just want to get to know Parker," Faith says with a smile.

Buffy nods in agreement.

"Call when you arrive," Giles says.

"We will," Buffy and Faith say in unison.

"Why are you two driving anyway?" Xander asks.

"It gives all of us a little more time," Buffy states with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll see ya when I see ya," Dawn says with a smile. "Just bring that daughter of yours home," Dawn says as she hugs Buffy.

"We'll try."

As the group heads into the house, Buffy and Faith get into the car. Faith turns to Buffy and smiles.

"Are you ready B?"

"As ready as I'll ever be F."

Faith nods her head and pulls the sunglasses over her eyes.

"Los Angeles, here we come," Faith says before driving off.


	5. Arriving

**A/N-I've had this written for awhile, but I forgot to post it here so here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Arriving

After Parker's shower she walked downstairs to find Angel sitting behind the desk in the front lobby of the hotel.

"Is Cordy still in your office?"

Angel looks at Parker.

"Yeah, she's crying you know?"

Parker nods her head.

"I can hear her."

Angel raises his eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

Parker walks over to the door and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly she opens the door. When she walks in she sees Cordelia standing by the window. Every once in awhile Parker can see her shoulders shake. Parker knew she was crying.

"Cordy?"

Cordelia wipes her tears away and turns around. She points to the open chair.

"Sit down!"

Parker does as she is told and sits.

Cordelia started pacing back and forth in front of Parker. Parker silently watched because she felt that she wasn't supposed to talk…she was right.

Cordelia steps in front of Parker and puts her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to know how I felt when I didn't see you in your room this morning?!"

Parker goes to open her mouth, but Cordelia stops her.

"Don't talk. You get to listen. There's a whole other fear when you know what walks around in LA with the demons and vampires. You scared the HELL out of me, Parker Lehane. I mean I set rules for a reason, but you decide to break them. Why is that?"

Parker goes to answer, but Cordelia starts talking again. Parker rolls her eyes.

"Despite everything I knew you were okay, but the thing that hurts the most is the total disrespect you have for me. I know I'm not you mother, but I do feel as though you are my daughter. I've taken care of you for 5 years and I love you, but you hurt me immensely."

By the time Cordelia's speech was done both girls were in tears. Parker stands up and hugs Cordelia.

"I'm sorry and I do think of you as a mother Cordy, but there is something going on with me and I'm freaking out."

Cordy and Parker sit down next to each other and Parker rests her head on Cordelia's shoulder.

"We are going to figure this out."

"You mean by having Buffy and Faith come to LA."

"You heard that did you?" Cordelia asks with a small smile.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm sorry for not coming home. It won't happen again."

Cordelia laughs.

"I'm sure it will, but thanks for saying it."

***************

Parker and Cordelia walk out of the office to see Angel standing behind the door with a smile on his face.

"Eavesdropper," Cordelia says with a smile.

"Couldn't help it, my girls were bonding."

Parker rolls her eyes and walks away.

"You two can kiss now and get it over with," Parker announces as she walks up the stairs to her room.

Cordelia turns to Angel and smiles.

"She's right you know."

Angel smiles and kisses Cordelia with passion.

* * *

Back in Cleveland, Giles and Tara were sitting in Giles office talking.

"Parker will be the one to rid the world of demons. Does that include the half-breeds?"

"Yes, it does."

"Here is my problem don't the slayers have an aspect of the demon in them?"

Giles looks up at Tara and nods his head.

"You wouldn't be wrong with that assumption."

"If the prophecy comes true, how do we stop it from killing thousands of girls?"

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out and we need to figure it out soon."

"If Parker doesn't do this, will she die?"

Giles looks at Tara with sadness.

"That's a possibility."

Tara frowns.

"I hate prophecies."

"As do we all, my dear, as do we all."

* * *

Faith and Buffy were driving in the car and reminiscing about the past.

"Do you remember what it felt like to feel her kick for the first time?" Buffy asks with a smile.

"That was wicked."

_Buffy was sitting on the couch in her living room with Faith sitting next to her. Buffy feels a pain in her stomach._

"_Ow that really hurt."_

"_B., are you okay? What's wrong?" Faith asks in concern._

_Buffy smiles and grabs Faith's hand._

"_The baby's kicking," Buffy says as she places Faith's hand on her growing belly._

_After a few moments the baby kicks and Faith smiles._

"_She's got a powerful kick."_

"_Just like you," Buffy smiles._

"That was something else B."

"Yeah, it was."

Faith turns to Buffy once a red light appears ahead of them.

"Who do you think she is more like, me or you?" Faith asks.

"I don't know. I would probably say you though."

"Why?"

"Because I am this huge mess."

Faith laughs and grabs Buffy's hand.

"True, but you're the mess that I love."

Faith kisses Buffy's hand and continues to drive. A few minutes later they drive up to the hotel where everyone was staying. Both Buffy and Faith take a deep breath and get out of the car.

They walk up to the doors and are greeted by Angel and Cordelia.

"Hey guys," Buffy says shyly.

"Hello Buffy…Faith."

"Sup," Faith says as she walks inside.

Faith instantly stops when she sees a young girl inside. Buffy stands next to Faith and grabs her hand.

"You must be Buffy and Faith," Parker says in a calm voice.

"Yeah," Buffy whispers.

"I'm Parker. I guess I am your daughter."


End file.
